


A Bizarre Piece of Smut

by oozio



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozio/pseuds/oozio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A bizarre piece of smut." What a...mysterious title. Confounding. Bojangling is what it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bizarre Piece of Smut

"Ooh fill me with your 7.62 mm man bullets."

 

-finis-


End file.
